


Débutante Ball

by Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra (Haych_Aych_Ach)



Series: While All The Time a Part of Me Cries Stop Stop [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Auctions, Dehumanization, Not A Happy Ending, Of Slaves, Unreliable Narrator, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haych_Aych_Ach/pseuds/Swiggity_swydra_fuck_hydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is sold from Summer and Winter. </p><p>He sits backstage and listens to the rhetoric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Débutante Ball

**Author's Note:**

> TW for selling a human being, dehumanization, and at the end, offscreen, rape.
> 
> Disclaimer: the actions characters take in this story, the things they are into, and how they behave is not a reflection on the author or commenter/reader's own beliefs, interests, morals, personality, etc. Fiction is fiction. What some characters like to do and what they think is right is not necessarily correlating with reality or truth, etc.

“Ladies and gentlemen, mistresses and masters, good sirs and ma'ams, may I first express my deepest appreciation for the honor that has been bestowed upon me this evening.”

There is a hush, and clapping.

“Now here tonight we have a very special auction for a very special slave,” and she sounds so proud, her heartbeat so steady, singing with joy, “And I know you're all eager to get started. Right now coming around is Rosalie with your information packets, and I know you've all watched the videos and seen the photo shoots, but let me just recap for everyone here tonight _precisely_ what we are offering.”

Murmurs.

“We are offering one of the very best up-and-coming slaves on the markets, international, global and most certainly local. Slave number 556682394441, use-name Matt because really, that's a mouthful—“

Laughter.

“—displayed early characteristics of the cream of the crop right away. Even at the seedy Brooklyn Open Market, he possessed a grace, a face, and a certain manner of speech that convinced my owner, the great Herr Besitzer Winter, to throw the dice and see where they landed, shuffling the deck that always comes with flipping a slave.”

“Well, mistresses and masters, sirs and misses, I am pleased as _punch_ to tell you tonight that it's been more than worth the measly ten grand. Why, we got a bargain—dollar store cards coming up _royal flush_ , the real deal. Matt is by far one of the best slaves I've ever had the pleasure of training.”

Excitement.

“He's smart. He's dedicated. He learns like _that_ ,” a snap Summer's fingers, “And he can be taught to do anything from _that_ too,” and laughter after the second snap.

“He's strong. He's more in shape than Arnold Schwarzenegger, and his body retains muscle long after letting up on training for more, ah, _personal_ duties,” and there there's a wink, he thinks, and giggles.

“He's trained and certified as a bodyguard, nanny of children up to five years old, houseworker, gardener, interpreter, service slave, negotiator, bedwarmer and study aid, and he's _excellent_ all of his duties. I've never seen him do anything but excel once he puts his back into it, and he puts his back into _everything_ you order him to do.”

Interest.

“He's got a Bachelor's of Mathematics from the best college in the Eastern Seaboard, and a 4.0 to boot. He can do your taxes, your homework, your master's degree, your every desire. He can fulfill your fantasies, rub your feet, and get your baby to sleep! He can fight off any intruder, take a bullet, and bleed on the ground for you and kiss your fingertips for the privilege!”

More interest.

“He's got super-senses! His only defect is a lack of light perception, and he can more than compensate for it. He can take punishment like a champ. He has an ass like a Greek god, and he looks damn good in a collar. He can do anything to keep your household running, your children safe, your messages understood, your handicapped helped, your grades perfect, and for those of you who prefer pleasure to business, I can assure you he can give you or anyone you choose to loan him out to the time of your _life._ ”

Titters, but. Interest.

“He's what you want. All of you, if you don't care about genitals, _he's what you want_. And if tits are at the top of your list, there's always surgery here in this fine U.S. of A!”

Laughter, loud and strong.

“Now I know you're a bit worried about price. Let me assure you that first of all, my owner is offering a money-back guarantee, as well as the very special offer to personally give any recalibrations necessary at half-price to your cheapest local reconditioner.”

Shocked murmurs. This is a very good offer.

“Because _that's_ how much we care about the quality of our product. Now, who wants to see some _NEW YORK MEAT_?”

Screams of delight, excitement.

“ _YEAH? YOU WANT A BITE OF THAT CHERRY_?”

Some are stamping their feet.

“Now I can _hear_ you! _THE ONE, THE ONLY! SLAVE NUMBER FIFTY-FIVE SIXTY-SIX EIGHTY-TWO THIRTY-NINE FOUR-FOUR-FOUR ONE, MATT, THE ONE I'LL ALWAYS BE PROUD OF, THE VIRGIN OF CHOICE ON OFFER TONIGHT, COME OUT!_ ”

He goes and there's a deafening roar of pure lust, every single one covetous.

Matt is so very ready as he walks the walk and blows kisses and ducks his head flirtatiously and some shriek and others howl and he twirls to their delight and kneels, his practiced muscle-memory Mona Lisa smile genuine.

“Now let's start the bidding at _five hundred thousand green dollars!_ Yes, you in the blue suit, you've got that, and then do I hear five hundred thousand and a half—“

And it's off, out of his hands, which he doesn't clench into fists the whole night long. Instead he just hears the songs of the insects outside. He might never live here again, and he wants to not forget them, not a single one.

 


End file.
